


Sterek Charity Dating

by Passion_Anaconda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corny, Corny Derek, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_Anaconda/pseuds/Passion_Anaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sellin like hot cakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Charity Dating

It was 17th annual charity gala to support beacon county's sheriff's department and people from all over beacon hills were there to support the cause. There was music and dancing and delicious food.... as well as auctions for the benefit.

Doing their part for the community Stiles and Scott had decided to enter the dating audition.

“This might have been a bad idea” said Scott nervously as he peeked out of the stage curtains.  
“Come on man, its for my dad's work and hey maybe we'll even meet some cute girls!” Stiles replied optimistically

Scott seeming content with his reply, grinned and prepared himself for sale while Stiles anxiously played with his bow tie.  
_man I hope I get chosen, how awkward and embarrassing would it be if I didn't even get a bid!_ he thought to himself despairingly _even if I do get bid it would probably be a really low bid anyway_. He humored the idea of _I would bring such great dishonor to my family._  
  
Stiles sighed and then heard “AND HERE IS OUR NEXT ELIGIBLE BACHELOR, STILES STILINSKI” And so it turns out while he was beating himself up Scott had already been auctioned off and was leaving arm in arm with Allison Argent. _Damn like wow no one saw that coming but crap, now I'm really alone_.  
  
“Can I get 50 dollars for the young gentleman, 50 dollars for the young man?” the auctioneer yelled repetitively   
  
A hand quickly shot up and it was of a young woman who looked about his age  
“50 dollars” she cried “100 dollars” from another woman in the back “300” was shouted and “450” "Can i get 500?" asked the auctioneer "525" "650" "735" and more irrelevant numbers were yelled but they were all brought to a halt  
  
“1000” said the young woman standing dominantly  
  
Stiles heart raced in his chest and he couldn't believe there was actually people who found him this attractive.  
_Oh man this girl is definitely gonna win and maybe we'll end up liking each other and dating and falling_ \---- “10000 dollars” came from a unidentifiable man in the back.  
  _Oh shit_  
  
There were harsh gasps and then dead silence as the man rose to claim his prize, throwing wads of cash at the auctioneer, making it rain green in the room.  
And Stiles heart altogether stopped as the devilish handsome man walked towards him  
I'm gonna be sick  
  
“10000 it is” said the auctioneer as he slammed the gavel down harshly while trying to pick up all the cha-ching  
  
And the dashingly handsome man swept Stiles off his feet, carrying him bridal style and walking down the stage aisle  
  
everyone cheered wildly and stood up to clap as they passed because everybody loved this ship  
  
“What the hell Derek” Stiles whispered and the devilishly handsome man threw his date into his Camaro and speed off  
  
  
  
  
Because the night was still young and they had many things to do. ***WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE***

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of stiles and derek and i tried to make it serious but yea kinda made it goofy also not sure if i want to turn this into smut or not?  
> Comments are appreciated!!!!


End file.
